Computing systems can help generate new environments including virtual reality (VR) environments and/or mixed reality (MR) environments. Virtual reality (VR) is an immersive experience, which simulates physical presence in a real or imagined environment. For example, a VR environment can immerse a physical, real-world person with computer-generated graphics (e.g., a dog, a castle, etc.) in a computer-generated, virtual scene via a VR display device. Mixed reality (MR) is a hybrid reality experience, which merges real worlds and virtual worlds. MR is a technology that produces MR environments where a physical, real-world person and/or objects in physical, real-world scenes co-exist with virtual, computer-generated people and/or objects in real time. For example, a MR environment can augment a physical, real-world scene and/or a physical, real-world person with computer-generated graphics (e.g., a dog, a castle, etc.) in the physical, real-world scene viewed via a MR display device.